1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a modular electrical connection assembly and mounting apparatus for a tank heater.
2. Discussion
Tank style electric heaters are used to heat the coolant fluid in an internal combustion engine during cold weather operation in order to aid in startability and decrease the warming time for the engine. The heaters are commonly sold for use with a variety of engine powered goods and are marketed throughout the world. For example, tank heaters are manufactured for use in the automotive aftermarket, in heavy duty markets for installation by fleet operators and licensed mechanics on large trucks, agricultural equipment, and construction vehicles, as well as in industrial markets for use with equipment such as generators. Each of the many tank heater applications have design characteristics commonly requiring tailoring of the unit either for the particular use or the geographic market in which the unit is distributed.
For example, in the automotive aftermarket, installation on cars and light trucks typically performed by garages and home mechanics, demands inexpensive throw-away type products. Tank heaters for these applications are therefore produced with a permanent, nonreplaceable, and fixed length type power cord. Conversely, in the heavy duty market, including original equipment manufacturers, customers demand a tank heater product that is more flexible in application so as to allow different routing paths of the power cord through the engine compartment. As a result, power cords that are permanently mounted to the tank heater body require the dealer/manufacturer or distributor to stock a large quantity of unique tank heater/power cord combinations thus increasing the investment in inventory.
The unique demands of the automotive, heavy duty, and industrial markets is further illustrated by the preferred connection to the power source. In industrial applications, the power source is typically supplied without a male end termination for direct wiring to the power source. Further, a double insulated (round-type) power cord is typically supplied for industrial market demands. Conversely, the automotive and heavy duty aftermarkets do not generally require direct wiring to the power source nor the double insulated power cord in all applications. Presently, manufacturers separately produce different tank and cord set configurations for the permanent and removable applications thereby increasing the overall cost of production.
Further cost concerns arise due to international distribution of a particular tank heater. Many international markets have electrical requirements different than those in North America. For example, heaters manufactured for Europe operate on 230 volts of alternating current (Vac) whereas heaters for use in North America are designed for 120 and 240 Vac. Again, different tank heaters and cord sets are commonly manufactured specifically for use in one of these national markets.
The many tank heater markets and applications make it desirable for tank heaters to have a mounting assembly that allows placement of the heater in a variety of positions relative to the engine. In this regard, it is desirable to maximize the mounting flexibility of the tank heater while maintaining structural strength as well as ease of installation and removal. Tank heater mounting flexibility is important not only for efficiency and convenience but also because it is critical to proper heater operation that the unit be mounted low in the coolant system.
In view of the above, the modular connector described herein provides a detachable power cord allowing dealers or distributors to stock a variety of different wattages or voltages of tank heaters and several different lengths of power cords in order to mix and match these components as required. Further, the modular connector allows the molding of a strain relief around a different wire diameter while containing the outside strain relief dimensions within the same mating components. Finally, the combination of the modular connector and the mounting assembly of the present invention maximizes the overall flexibility of use for the tank heater.